If He Only Knew
by Mamanele
Summary: Angst fic: Adrien and Marinette are living a happy life. Marinette and Gabriel want to surprise Adrien. Both had a plan how, but before, Adrien is going to lose the love of his life forever. The only thing Gabriel wanted was Adrien to be happy, but he didn't know who was behind the masks of Paris' superheroes. Major Character Death! Two-Shot [NOW WITH ch.2 HAPPY ENDING!]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This fanfic will turn from the happiest moments to **pure Angst**. **Major Character** death and a **bad ending** is coming towards you. I just wanted to warn you. Have fun reading (Hope you cry. Sorry not sorry)

If he only knew… That's probably what everyone would have said in that situation. It would be a "hairy" situation like Chat would have joked, but he didn't. He was frozen and couldn't move. His whole wold crashed together and he saw all the happiness he could have had fade away. Everything being taken away from him. The blue bell eyes, the soft pink lips of hers, her freckles and her sweet smelling hair. This was too far the worst thing what could happen to him, but little did he know that it was actually worse than he could even think of.

Six days ago…

Adrien ate dinner with his wife Marinette Agreste at the Mansion. Gabriel Agreste sat with them and peacefully discussed about the coming ball, which he organised. The friends and business partners of Gabriel will all attend and be introduced to his new daughter-in-law, who is also going to be the future CEO of his company. Marinette at first didn't want to accept his offer to take over his company one day, but Gabriel didn't want to give it to anyone and mostly not to someone not worthy. Adrien wasn't up for fashion and wanted to be a physics professor at a university in Paris, so that's why Marinette would be the perfect choice.

The businessman has been noticing the talent of the young girl. Over many years he observed her and was never disappointed about her work. Every time he saw her becoming better and better. Gabriel really liked Marinette. She was the perfect person for this family. She made his son smile, even himself. He would never accept it if Adrien suddenly stops loving her and wanted a divorce. He likes her so much that he couldn't even think about it anymore, her not having in the family.

After dinner Marinette needed to speak with Gabriel alone. She looked serious, but in the same time happy. Adrien's father nodded and lead her to his office. Marinette's first time being in this room was scary for her. She didn't know if Gabriel would accept the relationship of her with his only son, but now Marinette could have talked with the cold businessman with ease.

"What do you want to talk about Marinette?", Gabriel began the conversation.

"There is something else we need to announce at the ball next week. It's really important and I haven't told anyone yet besides my parents.", Marinette explained.

"Has this something to do with Adrien?", he curiously asked.

"Yes, kind of…", she admitted.

"What did he do? Tell me and I'll talk with my son.", He replied with a slightly angry voice.

Marinette waved her arms in front of her and calmed him down "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I can't tell you right now." Then she whispered. "I have a feeling that my curious husband is trying to eavesdrop on us, but it should be a surprise and the perfect moment to tell him is on that party!"

She took a pencil and a sticky note from his work table and wrote the exciting news on it. Marinette giggled before giving it to Gabriel with a big smile. He looked at the note he just received and a small gasp exited his mouth. He was speechless and Mari could see it.

She whispered again "Keep it a secret till the night of the party. The son of yours will be happy to hear it." Marinette smiled and quietly walked towards the door.

Gabriel came an idea. He finally spoke as a grin shone through his lips. "I have a surprise too. But till the party, no one will know. Not even you. You and Adrien will be surprised."

"I can't wait!", she responded.

As she opened the door, a blonde boy fell to the ground and sheepishly looked up at his wife.

"Oh hey Mari.", he greeted her and abruptly stood up. "What I'm doing here you maybe ask? Uhm.. I just passed by and tripped over… my own feet.", Adrien rubbed at his neck and tried to smile to her.

Marinette shook her head and snickered "Yeah, I believe you little Kitten." She turned around to Gabriel and laughed "I told you he was eavesdropping."

"No, I was not." Her husband pouted, but then gave up "Okay, okay. Maybe I listened a bit of your conversation. By the way, what were you two even talking about, that I'm not allowed to be in the same room?"

She tapped his nose and smirked "It's a secret, only fashion designers should know for now."

Adrien first wanted to ask her till she finally gives in, but this time he let it be and only nodded.

"Father, I'll go home with Mari now, see you."

"See you soon Adrien and Marinette. You can visit whenever you want."

 _Adrien was happy. After Marinette entered his life, it went upwards. Mari always made him the happiest man on earth and his father learned how to speak with him like a father would. He thought that it'll continue to go up, but life wasn't nice. There needs to be a down too and he'll see it soon._

Six days later two hours before everything ended…

Hawkmoth managed to catch Chat Noir with his recent akuma and brought him to a prepared warehouse. He tied Chat Noir up and sent his akuma to Ladybug.

"Tell Ladybug that she'll only see her partner again if she comes and gives up her miraculous!"

It didn't take long and Ladybug came to rescue Chat Noir.

"My Lady, NO! This is all a trap. Save yourself and leave. NOW!", the feline superhero begged, but his partner couldn't leave him there like that.

"I'll never leave you."

Ladybug ran to him and tried to untie him. Chat couldn't use his cataclysm, because his hands were tied too tight. Ladybug was already trying her best, but suddenly the akumatised person shot bombs to their direction and Ladybug quickly picked chat up and rolled aside.

The akuma had focused on Ladybug and Hawkmoth only stood there while he watched and laughed.

"Soon I'll get your Miraculouses and bring my dear love back. That's the only way how I can repay my son, for his lonely time as a teenager without a real father.", he laughed.

Ladybug ran and tried to dodge every bomb the akuma was throwing at her. He stopped throwing bombs, instead he began to attack her with sharp knives.

"I'll never get her like that, but there is another hero in this room.", the akuma explained and aimed for the still tied up Cat hero.

Ladybug saw through his plans and threw herself in front of the love of her life just in time. She closed her eyes and remembered something. If she dies, she won't die alone. Too late.

The flying metal reached her back and bored deep into her skin and flesh. A loud scream of pain was heard. Green eyes wide. The couple shocked and Hawkmoth already celebrating his winning.

As the realisation hits the cat, hot tears began to build in him and his body stiffed by seeing his beautiful wife falling to her knees. Her jaw slightly open. She coughed. She couldn't breathe. Some liquid left her mouth and her hand caught it all. It was blood.

"Now I'll finally get your Miraculouses and use Ladybugs body to hold the soul of my past wife. My plan worked out and I'll live with my family happy again and soon with my first grandchild."

 _How much he was wrong_.

Chat didn't listen to him, or that's what he thought. His world was breaking. He was dreaming wasn't he? That is what he hoped so. Ladybug rested her hands on the floor and slowly crawled to Chat.

When she was only 30 centimetres away from him, the muscles in her arms betrayed her and she fell with her face first against the floor. The heroes were both lying on the floor, face to face now.

Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Chat. I-I didn't want to leave you. Please don't forget th-that I love you so much."

Chat couldn't handle this. How can someone's life turn from happy and full of warmth to something so cold and icy. He began to sob. They only got married 3 months ago. He dreamed and already planned a joyful life with his wife. With their parents, their friend and their future children. It pained that everything needed to end here. This all can't be happening.

Ladybug cupped one of his cheek and forced a smile on her face. He clearly saw how much she tried to keep that smile on her face and smiled back. Her hand was shaking and her breathes became short and irregular.

Chat tried to struggled against his ties, but still no success. He let out a groan and tried to come nearer to his lady. "I love you too bugaboo."

"I know.", she replied her eyes narrowing. "I'll miss the times being with you, our friends and our parents. I'm glad I met you."

"My Lady please, don't say all these things. You're not going to die, okay?"

Chat Noir ignored the big blood puddle growing larger around her body.

"C-Chat, I don't know. Please promise me not to let Hawkmoth kill you a-and stay strong.", she asked.

"No, no, no, no… Please don't leave me… please…"

Silence filled the room. Ladybug blinked and tried to come closer. He did the same and their nose were already touching. "Ladybug, I can't live without you.. I love you Ladybug."

She smiled and asked "C-can you s-say that a-again? B-but with my r-eal na…me… p-please"

Chat's eyes didn't stop to produce hot tears. They flowed sideways down his cheeks, because he was still stuck on the floor tied up. His mouth made a small line before he could press the words out "I love you Marinette."

He leans in and kissed her, while her hand still rested on his cheek.

"I-I love y-you too Adrien…"

Her last words, before her breathing stopped and her body became limp. A bright pink light shone around her. Her transformation has dropped.

"MARINETTE?!"

A/N: The person who calls her in the last line is Hawkmoth AKA Gabriel Agreste. I wrote this story in one go and I made some cruel things here. To clear some of you up, the surprise Marinette wanted to do, was to tell Adrien, on the day the world will officially acknowledge her as his wife, that she is pregnant. While Gabriel's surprise should have been Adrien's mother herself. He planned everything and with success. But he obviously didn't suspect Ladybug and Chat Noir turning out to be his son and daughter-in-law.

(*For the revive of Adrien's mother, Hawkmoth needed a body to put her soul into it. That's why he didn't trap Ladybug like he did to Chat.)

 **Hope you liked it, even with the bad ending. Please forgive me for writing this Oneshot.  
I'll appreciate it if you leave a kind review. Thank you for reading my story.**

 **~Marinelle (Mamanele)**


	2. The Real Ending

**If He Only Knew Chapter 2!**

A/N:What, it was just an Oneshot? Jokes on you, here is the second and last chapter!

Some of you wanted me to continue this story so here you go (The real Angst ended in the last chapter ;D This is how it really ends) and I'm sorry if this part is not as good as the first one, but enjoy! :D

* * *

"Marinette?" Hawkmoth repeated.

Chat Noir still couldn't move. The rope holding him didn't lose and the feline gave up.

"KILL ME! Please, I can't live without her. You'll finally get what you want, just one last beg. Please end my suffering, NOW!", he cried out loud. His sobs were ringing in Hawkmoth's ears. Slowly realising what he just did.

Hawkmoth didn't know what to do. He's stuck frozen at what had just taken place, who were his enemies the whole time. He hurt his own son and killed his daughter-in-law. How could he be so cruel?

He needed to fix this! But how?

All he wanted to do was giving Adrien his happiness and his precious mother back, but all he did was being selfish and taking everything he loves away from him.

He came closer to Chat and looked down at him. The villain shivered at this sight. He commanded his akumatised person to leave and released his akuma. The victim will never know what happened during the time he was akumatised. He came back to himself in a dark alleyway in Paris, looking confused and asking himself what happened and where he was right now.

Chat didn't look up to hawkmoth. He continued to cry for his Lady, his wife who he wanted to spend time with, till the end of their days. He watched with watery eyes and blurry sight her lifeless body. She wasn't moving nor breathing. He let his transformation go and instead of Chat Noir there lie his civilian form Adrien Agreste.

Hawkmoth knees down beside his son and reached for his hands. Adrien believed that he was taking his miraculous off, but was surprised when the rope around his hands loosened. The blonde boy was perplexed. Why didn't he take the ring?

The next action the moth-miraculous holder did was loosening the knots on Adrien's feet. He was free now and didn't bother with hawkmoth being there. His mind was only focusing on Marinette. He laid her carefully on his lap and her face was pale and bloody. He hugged her limp body and let out a cry for his loss.

Gabriel's heart broke now completely. He could see himself in him, when he lost his own wife many years before.

Hawkmoth let a tear fall from his face and reached for his son's shoulder but Adrien hissed "Don't touch me! How dare you take the kindest, most beautiful and my most loved one from this earth? Why couldn't it have been me? TELL ME!"

The villain looked down ashamed and tried to apologise "I'm so so sorry, Adrien. I didn't want this to happen, really. All I wanted to do was to make _you_ happy. I'll make this up again. Just give me both Miraculouses."

"Why should I trust you? You only took the one I love away from me and I don't understand what you mean. AND YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY? I don't even know you!"

Hawkmoth de-transformed in front of him and his eyes had never been this large before. His jaw dropped down to the floor as more tears streamed down his face. This was the perfect opportunity. He took Adrien's ring and Marinette's earrings. His son didn't move or barely breathed. Only tears were flowing down his cheeks. Gabriel puts the ring on his finger and pined the earrings onto his cloth, because he had no ear holes to put them in.

As Adrien tried to progress everything, he suddenly remembered words hawkmoth (or now his father) said earlier. He told the heroes before, what his aims were.

" _Now I'll finally get your Miraculouses and use Ladybug's body to hold the soul of my past wife. My plan worked out and I'll live with my family happy again and soon with my first grandchild."_

Adrien didn't even know that he listened to Hawkmoth's speech before, but something what he said has made his world break more, he didn't fully understand.

With my first grandchild. Grandchild. Grand-child…

"GRANDCHILD!", he screamed out.

He was his only son. Why would he say that if…. No.. This can't be happening. This truly can't be happening to him. His bad luck was never that bad before.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT?", were the only words that came out.

Now Gabriel Agreste knew what just came across his son's head. The pieces fall into a whole place for Adrien and Gabriel could only watch as the world around his son abruptly fell into shreds. All because of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry… I will bring her back to you. I promise."

"HOW?!"

"Watch me!"

Gabriel closed his eyes and the whole room began to shake. Adrien only hugged Marinette's head to his chest and when a blending light surrounded his father, he pressed his eyes closed.

* * *

Adrien opened one eye and saw himself lying on the floor tied up again. Ladybug was standing beside him in her stance. She was looking determinedly at the person in front of her. Hawkmoth…

He already knew it was his father, or was he not? He wasn't sure if losing Mari happened in reality. It must be a daydream, if not why is she still standing beside him, fully alive and healthy. Memories of losing Marinette came back to his mind.

Maybe he saw the future or…

No, he travelled back in time. That must be it!

All the emotions from before were filling Chat's head. He let out a cry, because of the memories he replayed in his mind and Ladybug looked at him with worry.

"C-Chat are you alright?", she asked while swinging her yo-yo in a defensive pose. How could he be okay after watching her dying in front of him? It didn't happen yet or in this universe, but he had the chance now to stop Hawkmoth. He could save Marinette. He could save their baby!

Chat glanced at the villain. Hawkmoth's eyes were glassy. He must remember the happenings too and he slowly walks to Chat Noir.

Ladybug didn't know what was happening around her. Seconds ago Hawkmoth was really motivated to get their Miraculouses, but suddenly he looked like he wasn't interested anymore. He became quiet, but that didn't mean that Ladybug could let her attention down.

She ran to her partner's front like a shield and warned "If you step any further, you wouldn't want to know what I'm able to do!"

Adrien slightly smiled under his mask and said "It's okay Bugaboo. The fight is over."

The dotted heroine only gaped. "Wha-WHAT?" And switched glances from the villain and her partner. "How could that happen? Just a moment ago he was trying to attack us with his akuma? What's up with you, Chat?"

"Chat Noir is right. I'll give up. I don't want to have your Miraculouses anymore. My mind changed.", the man in purple said.

Chat Noir turned his head to his Lady. "I know you don't understand what's happening right now, but it's better this way.", he de-transformed and gave his wife a smile with watery eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

"Adrie- Chat, why did you-"

"Shhh, it's okay, My Lady. Hawkmoth knows. He won't hurt us anymore."

"How would you know? He akumatised our friends, family and more innocent people in Paris! He put you, he put _us_ in danger every time we fought against akumas!"

The (ex) villain stepped closer and untied his son, while Ladybug only stared in confusion and didn't attack her enemy. "I'm so sorry. I regret everything I've done. All I wanted to do, was to make our family complete again."

Adrien nodded. He understood the pain of losing his mother and he felt how his father must have felt many years before, when he lost his own wife. Seeing Mari die in front of him was still and will probably be the worst scenario he'll see in his whole life. He'd do anything to prevent that, even if he needs to forgive his father for all his mistakes.

Adrien wanted a complete family. It was only a wish. He knew that his mother would never come back again. She was dead and his father needs to accept that. He promised to himself to help him and keep him in his growing family close.

"Mari, can you forgive Hawkmoth? Maybe after you've seen who's behind his mask?"

Ladybug was really confused now. Was it still her Adrien?

Gabriel noticed the growing panicked look on Ladybug's face and declared:

"Mari, you shouldn't stress too much. It's bad for your baby."

That's when it hit her.

 _He really knew. Hawkmoth, her only enemy, the biggest villain in Paris knew who she was. That was not all. He knew she was pregnant and now probably Adrien knows too and the surprise for the party is gone…. But how did he find out? The only people who knew about her pregnancy were her parents and Gabriel._

 _It wasn't possible, but it made sense to her. Hawkmoth said he wanted to get his wife back and to complete their family again. The only way it'll make sense is if Hawkmoth was Gabriel. All this time it was him. He did this all for his family. It was wrong what he did, but he was still her father-in-law._

While Ladybug was deep in her thoughts, Hawkmoth took this opportunity to de- transformed to approve her conclusions.

She was already sure it was him, but why did it still shocked and hurt her. After all these years of working in his company and being Adrien's girlfriend for years, she would never believe that the man making havoc in Paris, was the same guy who was always working in his big office.

"It's you….", were the only words Ladybug managed to say.

Once again Gabriel apologised. She and Adrien could clearly see the regret in his eyes.

8 months later…

"Oh my god! What should I do? What should I do? Should I call your parents? No, uhmmm my father? No, he's working, maybe Alya-" Adrien cluelessly uttered out while he was jumping in excitement around the room.

"You silly dork, you need to call an ambulance." Marinette laughed out loud.

Her amniotic fluid leaked, which means she'll bear her child soon. Even though Marinette and Adrien visited some workshops where they were trained how to act at the moment of truth, he was still the oblivious man Marinette knew. She had the suspicion that he never listened to the instructor and only had the future plans with their baby in his mind. His grinning in those meetings were not unnoticeable.

Now he's acting like an adorable little child who doesn't know what to do. Marinette couldn't stop giggling. She wasn't aware yet, that she couldn't laugh the whole day, because of the pain of giving birth. For now, she's really enjoying the time and watching her husband freaking out.

"Oh yeah, right. Ambe, uhm I mean ambulance, hehe. I'm going to call them. Going to call them n-now, because you know, the baby is coming and before that you need to go to the hospital and you won't get there if I don't call them and….."

His brain stopped working.

"Adrien, you're repeating yourself. Will you call me one now or should I call for myself? You look like the one who is going to give birth soon." Marinette laughed more. If she was right, she was already having tears of joy falling out of her eyes. All caused by her dorky husband.

He gave her a sheepish smile and shook his head. "Okay, okay. This kitty will behave and think normal again. I'm sorry my Lady, my mind is just… not here?"

"Okay I forgive you, but only if-"

"Only if what?"

"Adrien, only if you finally call me an ambulance. I can't remember you dialling their number into your phone."

"Oh yeah, right!", he took out his phone and asked "Wait, what was their number again?"

Marinette only shook her head with a smile and face-palmed.

* * *

5 hours later…

"ADRIEN! It hurts. Make it stop!", Marinette called out.

"You need to get through this, I'm suffering too, but not as much as you do." He directed to his arm which were clawed by her hand tightly. If she removed them they wouldn't doubt to see 5 little half-moons carved into Adrien's skin. She realised what she did to him, but didn't loosened her grip on him.

"I'm so sorry, but this pain _AHH!"_

The delivery nurse instructed her to push and push.

The only thing Adrien could do is to mentally give his wife his strength and watch her sweat flowing down her face as she pushes with all her might.

After minutes which felt like hours they finally heard a cry. Their baby!

Adrien smiled wide to his wife and got a breathless smile in return. Everybody could see that she was exhausted. Giving birth is not like going to poop or something, you need far more pressure… okay now it's Adrien's mind talking.

The new parents are happy. Both haven't seen yet how the baby looks like. The only information the doctor could give them months before, was that it was going to be a boy.

While Mari was still pregnant, they often thought about how they'll call or how their baby will look like. They imagined that their baby could have blue or blonde hair, maybe green or blue eyes. However, the baby boy will come out with, they knew they will love him with their whole heart. They will love him from earth to the end of the universe and back. (The universe may be infinite, so that's a lot of love)

Both of them agreed to call their son Louis. Louis Agreste.

The nurse came back with the little kitten in her arms and congratulated them to their healthy child.

If Marinette still had the power in her, she would have jumped up and got her baby from the nurse's arms. Instead Adrien took the baby out of her hands and brought it near to Mari.

"Look at this little Adrien Jr."

Marinette glared at him.

"My lady, just kitten you. His name is Louis. He's perfect, like you."

Marinette blushed and smiled up to him. "I knew he'll be perfect. He has blonde hair, exactly like you Chaton. By the way, when are Maman, Papa and Papa Gabe coming?"

"They told me they'll surely come over after work, but Alya and Nino will come in 20 minutes."

The baby had his eyes closed and cried in the arm of his father's.

"Mari, he won't stop crying, I promised him love and all I get in return is his cry. He already seems to hate me."

"Give him camembert and he'll love you!", suggested Plagg.

"Plagg!", Tikki scolded at him.

"You know he's not used to it to be out of my warmth yet, let me hold him. I think I already have enough energy to carry him.", Marinette sat up excited.

Adrien handed their baby to her and he saw a tear falling out of her eye, when she held him. Louis stopped crying and gently opened his eyes.

The new parents looked at each other with their mouth in an O shape and told each other "Louis has blue hair and green eyes."

 **A/N:** This was it guys. The end of If He Only Knew (IHOK). I actually began to write this chapter right after I wrote the first one. I wanted to fool you all and leave you to a bad ending, but I'm not that cruel. Hahaha. I'm also sorry for not updating my other stories. I've been working on a Miraculous Ladybug Fan comic (It's about Mari and Adrien's son Louis and I'm already on page 70 xD). I've worked like 2 weeks straight on it and sadly forgot about my other responsibilities. My school starts on Monday and I don't know if that's a good or bad sign for you guys, because

situation 1: I'll get a lot of work to do and never have time for updates or

situation 2: I'll have no motivation on working for my school projects and prefer to read/write fanfics (situation 2 is more accurate, hahahah)

Hope you enjoyed this story and if you read till here, write "Cookies" into your review and I'll give you a virtual one ;D **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
